


Catharsis of Wine, Love, and Lust

by KillerQueen20



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: After Armageddon't, Aziraphale/Crowley First Kiss (Good Omens), Catharsis, Declarations Of Love, Drabble, Drunk Aziraphale (Good Omens), Drunk Crowley (Good Omens), Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, First Kiss, Forgiveness, Happy Ending, Heaven is Terrible (Good Omens), Implied Sexual Content, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), M/M, Mutual Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-24 23:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22006072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerQueen20/pseuds/KillerQueen20
Summary: He doesn't need any divine forgiveness in his life, but kissing his angel's lips he feels that the almighty has forgiven all his sins and becomes so pure like an archangel.Also know as How Crowley found forgiveness in Aziraphale
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Catharsis of Wine, Love, and Lust

A rebel angel who had disobeyed in pursuit of the sake of humanity and a demon good enough to be a demon, they mustn’t have met never in their life, but a lifetime, as capricious as it was, had been responsible for crossing their paths more than once, without giving reason or answer.

And they, letting themselves be carried away by the habit granted by their encounters, had become so accustomed to the presence of the other that they had long since stopped calling themselves enemies to become friends.

Although their souls yearn to be more than that.

They say some things inevitably change the course of things. And avoiding the end of the world is one of them.

Stopping an imminent end of the world, going against its principles and obligations, is something worth celebrating, and as someone said there, a prosaic phrase: "The more alcohol, the better."

They drink wine as they drink the water, without fear or sorrow, getting carried away by the alcohol that runs through their veins without worrying about tomorrow. A scene, which for them was already quite common in their lives, but as said before, was destined to change by the forces of circumstances.

"They say alcohol redeem all of your sins," Aziraphale mutters for no reason and drinks from his cup.

Crowley laughs and lifts his glass with drama. He contemplates it for a few minutes as if in the observation of the clash of wine against the glass he will find all the secrets of the universe before laughing again bitterly and bringing the glass to his lips, taking the blood-colored liquid in one swallow.

"I think that not all alcohol will be able to purge all the sins I carry on my back," he moans mockingly.

The angel, without knowing sincerely how to react, laughs nervously trying to dissolve the tension that the demon's comment had created in the surroundings. "So where will you find your divine forgiveness?"

The redhead thinks about it for a second before answering "I don't need anyone's forgiveness" and the confidence with which he says it makes Aziraphale feel a kind of envy.

"Crowley ..." he rebukes without actually knowing how to feel about it. He puts his glass to his lips before he realizes that it is empty. "Everyone needs forgiveness in this life."

Crowley shakes his head. "I don't." He replies insolent. "I've been a demon for quite some time and I've never needed their forgiveness."

The tone with which he speaks is filled with such resentment that Aziraphale gives chills. "My dear ..." he calls trying to conciliate.

"Divine forgiveness does not exist, and you should know better than anyone, angel." He whispers with affliction.

"I..."

"I don't need them." Contemplate the empty cup before him and play with it. "I have more important things to take do here on earth."

"Oh yeah? Like what?" And Crowley looks at him, his eyes bright, but he doesn't answer.

Instead, he pounces on him, like a lion towards his prey, kissing his lips with a fierce need that 6000 years of yearning have brought with it.

He doesn't lie, he doesn't need any divine forgiveness in his life, but kissing his angel's lips with a shocking blend of passion and tenderness, he feels that the almighty has forgiven all his sins and becomes so pure like an archangel.

Catharsis in the form of a kiss that tastes wine, love, and lust.

They separate, not for pleasure but necessity, because the mundane lack of breath makes a dent in him along with an intense spark of remorse that runs through his body.

But when he sees the blond, who was the victim of his most libidinous impulses, he sees him surprised but not disgusted, and more shocked he feels when the first reaction of the angel is to run his hand through his neck and caress him, with tenderness, affection... and lust. Crowley just smiles shrewdly.

"Here or in my apartment?" He asks in an uneven voice.

And Aziraphale, dropping by temptation, answers simply "Here."


End file.
